evilfandomcom-20200215-history
The Factory
The Factory is a separate location in the Five Nights at Freddy's fan game Five Nights at Candy's. It might be far away from Candy's Burger & Fries and it became the main setting in Five Nights at Candy's 2. History Before the first game The Factory once belonged to Rowboatics Corp, and was located on Saint Antonia's Road 27. As we see in Five Nights at Candy's 2, the factory was first opened 1962, when its current owners, Rowboatics Corp, made first wire-controlled animatronics. In 1964, they made Old Candy and Blank, as seen in cutscenes within Five Nights at Candy's. Ever since then, the mysterious and paranormal activities were seen in the Factory. For example walking RAT that was seen in one of the cutscenes, or The Reverse Puppet. ''Five Nights at Candy's'' In 1987, there was an incident that occurred inside the factory. A pair of twins went missing, and later, their bodies were discovered in one of the assembly machines. This can be seen in Night 2's cutscene, where the endoskeleton parts are covered in their blood. In 1987, the Factory also made models of Candy, Cindy, Chester, and possibly The Penguin.The third game reveals that the twins became Candy and Cindy. After FNAC and FNAC 2 In 1990, CTC Entertainment made newer versions of Candy and Cindy. In 1993, The Factory was abandoned due to another incident that wasn't revealed. In 2007, Marylin Schmidt has lost a bet with one of her classmates. She had to spend five nights in the abandoned Factory. She survives the five nights in the warehouse section of the Factory, with the deteriorated animatronics from Candy's Burgers and Fries wandering the halls. Using telephonesscattered around the building, and a Camera Flash from her cellphone, so she can survive. At the end of Night 5, the 45 year-old Factory, with 6 causalties in the past, was scheduled for demolition. However, The Factory didn't survive until this, because at the end of Night 6, it burned down. It is unknown what caused the fire, but it most likely was the overheated equipment. Trivia *It is possible that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza might had shared the same factory to create the animatronics. *In the second game, it is possible that the fire that caused The Factory to burn at the end of Night 6 was ignited by Marylin, or by her acts, because in newspaper they state that fire originated from warehouse area, and most likely due to overheated equipment, possibly the Maintenance Panel. *The Factory being burned down is similar to Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction being burned down after night 6 in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *Additionally, it is also speculated that there was a lamp found in one of the Factory's hallways. *According to Emil, the room Marylin Schmidt is in is actually one floor above the factory seen in the cutscenes in the first FNAC game. *It is probable that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza might had shared the same factory to create the animatronics. *The Factory's name is also that of both the Factory of Jumanji from the animated series Jumanji, the Shadowlands' Factory area from the Deltora Quest book series, and the Kremkroc Industries Inc. area from Donkey Kong Country. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Technology Category:Mechanical Modification Category:Magic Category:Mind-Breaking